risenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Urbanski97
Cześć Jesteś? Bo widzę, że nie jesteś aktywny. Czy prośba o skina Tworzenie Logo Wiki wciąż jest aktualna? Odpisz. Mat. 21:54, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) RisenPedia Hej, to ja, MarkosBoss z GothicPedii. Mogę Ci pomóc w stworzeniu takiego wyglądu strony jaki zrobiłem na GothicPedii (oczywiście dostosuję go do tematyki Risena), ale potrzebuję do tego praw administratora, bo bez nich nie mogę edytować kilku ważnych stron mediawiki. Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss - administrator GothicPedii ' 09:12, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) odp. Tak, propozycja nadal aktualna. Pozdrawiam, 'MarkosBoss - administrator GothicPedii ''' 16:29, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) Wikia No i co? Zadowolony z wprowadzonych na razie zmian? Pozdrawiam,MarkosBoss - administrator GothicPedii ' 14:54, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) Pomoc Hej. Znamy się z GothicPedii. Będę pomagał tu na RisenPedii ,ale nie grałem nigdy w Risena, więc będe poprawiał błedy itp. Prooskar 11:42, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) Cześć Widzę, że moja pomoc w tworzeniu skina nie jest potrzebna. Wikia wygląda zajebiście :D A teraz kilka porad które ci pomogą: TUTAJ masz dostęp do obsługi wikii (ale pisz po angielsku). Jak chcesz napisz im to: ''Hi! I have a few requests for my Wikia (pl.risenpedia.wikia.com). First, I noticed that pl.risen.wikia.com is empty. I would like to take this domain. Please also pl.risenpedia.wikia.com redirect to the pl.risen.wikia.com. Secondly, I want to change the name of the Wikia from Risenpedia Wiki to RisenPedia. I would be sincerely grateful. I tłumaczenie: Witam! Mam kilka próśb dotyczących mojej wikii (pl.risenpedia.wikia.com). Po pierwsze, zauważyłem że pl.risen.wikia.com jest pusta. Chciałbym przejąć tę domenę. Proszę też aby pl.risenpedia.wikia.com przekierowywała do pl.risen.wikia.com. Po drugie, chciałbym zmienić nazwę wiki z Risenpedia Wiki do RisenPedia. Byłbym serdecznie wdzięczny. *Zmień logo. To pochodzi z angielskiej i w dodatku nie pisze RisenPedia tylko Risen Wiki. *W MediaWiki:Search wpisz: Przeszukaj RisenPedię *A w MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage wpisz np.: RisenPedia - encyklopedia poświęcona grom z serii "Risen" Zycze powodzenia:D Mat. 00:09, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Wikie Witam okazuje się że mamy aż 3 wiki o Risen (to jest nasza ) więc prosiłbym abys skontaktował się z naszym Adminem w celu dokonania negocjacji i ustaleniu np. czy Główna Risenpedia będzie na tej stronie czy kopiujemy wszystkie artykuły do was czy do nas itd. tak czy tak to link na strone BigGrove'a Użytkownik: Bigziom 19:05, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Miasto Witam, mam małą prośbę. Zmień nazwę strony "Miasto" na "Miasto Harbor" czy jeszcze jakoś inaczej bo samo "miasto" to trochę ogólnikowe pojecie. Pozdrawiam As65 Pomoc cdn. SIEMA! Czytałeś moje podpowiedzi? Spełniłeś je? w MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage usuń kropkę na końcu zdania, poniewąz jest to jakby definicja a w definicjach nie stawia sie kropki na końcu. MediaWiki:Search Tam masz takie np. $1, $2 . Nie bój się tego. Nic się nie stanie jeżeli usuniesz te "dolary". I napisz do staffu tą wiadomość co ci pisałem. Będziesz miał wtedy lepszą domenę :) Mat. 13:44, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) Grafiki Ważne! Przesyłając plikn nazywaj go np. Kapłanjaszczuroludzi.jpg czy np. Kapłan_jaszczuroloudzi.jpg a nie 247y7581y58131fyet35yhuhf 3785eghuwfg46wgfysur673w4tg.jpg :D bo jak wikia bedzie duża to nie znajdziesz grafiki. Jak przesyłasz plik to dawaj też licencje. w pasku Licencja wybieraj Grafika o zastrzezonych prawach autorskich. Mat. 13:46, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) Dodanie obrazka Co zrobić gdy jak dodaje obrazek wyskakuje mi informacja - Rozszerzenie pliku nie pasuje do typu MIME. Michal194 Wypowiadanie się... Witam, mam pytanie dotyczące Risen, wiem że pisze się Risen lecz czy wymawia się je tak samo jak pisze, czy jedank mówi się rajzen, rajsen? Z góry dziękuje za odp. Pozdrawiam Wojnx 13:43, maj 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Widzę, że użyłeś mojego własnego streszczenia niektórych roślin występujących w Risen. Cieszę się bardzo, tamta wikia nie jest zbytnio rozbudowana, więc pomogę Wam tutaj. Witaj Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego została usunięta strona ujednoznaczniająca „''Zaklęcia i czary''” . ---- Chcę wiedzieć jaki popełniłem błąd, by go więcej nie popełniać. Gdyż jak to powiedział Seneka starszy „''błądzić jest rzeczą ludzką - a trwać w błędzie głupotą''” . ---- Pozdrawiam Wojnx 15:50, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Okey. ale mam jeszcze pytania czy celowo napisałeś dużą czcionką? ---- Mam jeszcze prośbę, gdy jak do mnie pisesz twórz nową wiad. ---- Pozdrawiam Wojnx 16:08, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spoko, nic się nie stało :) ---- Pozdrawiam Wojnx 16:40, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Hej. Trzeba by pomyśleć nad jakąś rozsądną kategoryzacją artykułów, bo teraz trochę chaos jest :). Np. są kategorie Kategoria:Pancerze i Kategoria:Zbroje które w zasadzie się dublują. Można by jedną z nich usunąć. Pozdr., Lothar 09:29, maj 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aha, na takiej zasadzie - rozumiem. Pozdr., Lothar 11:15, maj 11, 2011 (UTC) Gothic up! Drogi Urbański97 przez przypadek zauważyłem że wiele artykulów z RisenPedi pochodzi z Gothic Up , nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało ale spróbuj być bardziej orginalny. pozdrawiam Bigziom 10:21, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Użytkownik powyzej ma rację.Nie można kopiować artykułów z innych stron, gazet, czasopism itp. gdyż podlega to pod zrzeczenie się odpowiedzialności i jest nielegalne. Tak nie można!!! ale możesz np.: *Trochę pozmieniać tzn. treść inna ale znaczenie takie same *Napiisać do właściciela/i strony i spytać się go *Lub zrobić coś takiegow przeykładowym artykule który nazwałem Drzewo :D: Drzewo - roślina, która sobie rośnie....blabla.....artykuł itd. :D Źródła *Google Na koćcu dałem zródło na legalu. Mat. 18:45, maj 15, 2011 (UTC) Forum Proponuję usunąć Forum:Strona główna, gdyż istnieje Forum:Strona Główna. Duriel Dyskusja 12:56, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) Pytanie Jeżeli posiadasz dużo wiedzy na temat PB to dlaczego nie stworzyłeś o niej strony na Rp? Plik:PiraniaBytesLogo(by Wojnx).gif dlaczego ta grafika została usunięta? Pozdrawiam Wojnx 16:44, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) Będąc biurokratą masz przywileje, powinności oraz obowiązki... Do tej pory uważałem cię za osobę do której powinienem zwracać się per - Panie. Jednakże widząc Twój brak reakcji, na moją ostatnią wiadomość wysłaną do Ciebie, uznałem że albo Ci się nie chce myśleć albo masz Mnie w d. Mam nadzieję że teraz pokażesz, iż na tytuł biurokraty zasługujesz i odpowiesz Mi, dlaczegóż to, nie odpowiedziałeś na ostatnio wysłaną do Ciebie wiadomość, prze ze Mnie? --Wojnx 14:44, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Witaj Witaj Dzięki za to że poprawiłeś błąd ort. na moim profilu na RP, ale osobiście (bez urazy) wolałbym byś mi napisał na mojej stronie dyskusji o błędzie składniowym, ortograficznym itp. Pozdrawiam serdecznie niezalogowany Wojnx Nic się nie stało ale pamiętaj o podpisywaniu się w końcu jesteś biurokratą. :) Pozdrawiam Wojnx 14:01, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Prośba Witaj! Ponieważ nie mam tytułu Moderatora na tej Wiki, proszę o upomnienie użytkownika Demon231. Powodem tego jest jego tworzenie błędów ortograficznych oraz tworzenie artykułów które nie zawierają hiperłączy. Użytkownik ten, nie tworzy na RisenPedii, jakieś tam malutkie błędy ortograficznie, a BYKI ORTOGRAFICZNE. Ponadto informuję że użytkownik Demon231 został ostrzeżony na GothicPedii również z tych powodów, które przed chwilą Tobie wypisałem. Z wyrazami szacunku --Wojnx 17:36, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dzięki za uwagę. Użytkownik Demon231 został ostrzeżony, myślę, że ostrzeżenie zdejmę mu za 2 tygodnie. Urbanski97 - administrator RisenPedii 21:02, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dziękuję za wysłuchanie i spełnienie mojej prośby. Pozdrawiam --Wojnx 11:06, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Witaj! Mam prośbę co do małej edycji na stronie głównej, a mianowicie chodzi o przekierowania na tej głównej "reklamie" Risen. Mamy tam postacie, lokalizacje, dziennik zadań oraz księgę potworów. Prosiłbym o zamianę i o dobre przekierowanie księgi potworów na bestiariusz. Gorzej jest tylko z tym błędnym przekierowaniem - dziennikiem zadań bo mamy aż 4 kategorie do zadań (wspólne, magowie, inkwizycja, bandyci) więc może najlepsze by było przekierowanie do "wspólnych" ? Tylko te dwa przykłady mają błędne przekierowanie (księga potworów i dziennik zadań). Pozdrawiam! --DamiX 12:55, lip 9, 2011 (UTC)